


PodFic - The Eye of the Storm By IneffableAlien

by WaldosAkimbo



Category: Good Omens (TV), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Apocalypse, Archivist Jonathan Sims, Aziraphale Whump (Good Omens), Body Horror, Dark, Dark Crowley (Good Omens), EldritchCrowley is an Avatar of the Eye, Gen, Jonathan Sims whump, Podfic, Rating May Change, Spoilers, Tags May Change, shoddy recording
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaldosAkimbo/pseuds/WaldosAkimbo
Summary: “This is not your Armageddon,” said Adam weakly, sounding more like a child than ever. “I think … I think something else beat you to it. Something bad.”While representatives of Heaven and Hell convene on an airbase in England, a man in Scotland unwittingly unleashes something much older upon their world.------A podfic of the story The Eye of The Storm by IneffableAlien (I'm...lightly obsessed).
Relationships: Aziraphale & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub & The Corruption, Gabriel & The Lonely, Martin Blackwood & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. An Unexpected Dread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IneffableAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAlien/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Eye of the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777055) by [IneffableAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAlien/pseuds/IneffableAlien). 



This is an attempt at a podfic for the fic The Eye of the Storm by IneffableAlien, [Chapter 1: An Unexpected Dread](https://soundcloud.com/krazykavumaster/eye-of-the-storm-chapter-1-an). I don't know how to link podfics, this is a first time doing this for someone else so woo!

(PS I don't know how to make this track play here, so that link should take you to the SoundCloud to listen to it and I have REALLY. SHITTY. EQUIPMENT! My deepest apologies like RIGHT away.)  
  
  


[WaldosAkimbo](https://soundcloud.com/krazykavumaster) · [Eye of the Storm Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Dread](https://soundcloud.com/krazykavumaster/eye-of-the-storm-chapter-1-an)


	2. Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sets of travelers roam the new post-Apocalyptic world.  
> \---  
> Chapter 2 of Ineffable Alien's fic The Eye of the Storm podficced on my shitty phone!

[Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777055/chapters/59984464#workskin)

[WaldosAkimbo](https://soundcloud.com/krazykavumaster) · [The Eye of the Storm Chapter 2 - Motivation](https://soundcloud.com/krazykavumaster/eye-of-the-storm-chapter-2)


End file.
